


Irresistible Mistake

by CountryGirlSue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Businessmen, Cindy is a friend, Co-Workers Secret Affair, Commercial for Assassin Creed Festival, Cor is a boss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gladio is Production Manager, Iggy is a Dr, Love Story, Noctis is a businessman and not king, Nyx is a childhood friend, Older Noctis, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Prompto a writer, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, True Love, Vaginal Sex, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGirlSue/pseuds/CountryGirlSue
Summary: One night after work Arabella and friends go to a bar after work for drinks. Only Arabella drinks way to much and wakes up in a hotel the next morning with no memory of the night before. Clothes are scattered all around and not just hers, she is naked and someone is in the shower. As hard as she tries she can't remember so she decides she will forget it all happened. That was until she got a text; "I want to see you again tonight...Can true love start with a one-night-stand?





	Irresistible Mistake

Huh...? Where am I...This isn't my apartment... I'm in a warm bed. My eyes open, and I see an unfamiliar room. This is...a hotel?!...Oh, Gods. I'm naked?! There's a mark on my skin that looks like a hickey. Clothes litter the floor around the bed...My brain wakes up, and I'm stunned by what has apparently taken place. I...Oh, Gods...What did I do?! Who did I do?!

I practically jump out my skin when I hear the sound of water running in the bathroom. Someone is taking a shower here, in this room which means...That's who I was with?! My heart throbs violently at the unexpected situation I find my self in. I'm careful not to make a sound as I tiptoe to the bathroom. There's...really a guy in there! A tall shadow moves on the other side of the frosted glass. When I get closer, he turns the water off.

"You're awake. How about a shower?" he asked me. I nicely decline his offer, when my phone chirped. I'm wondering what to say when the phone in my hand receives a text. It's from my manager..."The commercial storyboards that where due this weekend are now due today." I rubbed my temples " Wait, what?! Crap I have to get to work...! "I'm sorry. I have to go!" He turned to open the door "What?" But I was already in the other room dressing. Then I grab my bag and hurry out of the room.

"Whew..." I dash from the station to work. I had wanted to get to work early today, but since I had to stop home first, I end up arriving at the same time as usual. This morning was such a disaster. I remembered I went out to the bar with some people from work, and I had a lot to drink. But have no memory of when I left the bar, or how I wound up at that hotel. Not only that, but I left without getting so much as a look at his face. I'm the worst...

While I'm letting out a deep sigh, my phone rings again. I assume it's my manager again and glance disinterestedly at the screen...Who? I never saw this number before. I almost press "accept" by reflex, but my finger stops at the last second. Is it him...the guy from the hotel room? What do I do? I should probably pick up...right? But what should I say...The phone rings incessantly, fanning my anxiety. And while I debate with myself as to whether or not I should pick up, I arrive in front of my building.

Reluctantly, I stuff the still-ringing phone in my bag. Now that I'm thinking about it, this means that he knows my number. Does that means it's someone I know? Or did I give it to him last night...? Inside I'm an anxious mess, but I put up a confident exterior and walk through the door. I work at Caelum & Associates, the number two ranking ad agency in Lucis, in Insomnia, a classy commercial district right next to the Citadel. This is my sixth year here, and there isn't a day that I don't push myself in my work writing commercials.

There's a stream if employees like myself walking through the entrance, and I greet my colleagues. Just then, a group of girls near me starts talking excitedly. "Hey...Isn't that Noctis Lucis Caelum?" The other girl answered "You're right. Gods, he's handsome." Behind me, a pleasant clacking sound of shoes draws nearer. I'm a little nervous as I turn around. My fellow co-workers stop what they're doing and bow politely. The man has a beautiful face, is impeccably dressed, carries himself gracefully...How could anyone not be captivated by his perfect form, standing by the elevator?

Noctis Lucis Caelum, at 30 years old, is Creative Director here and in a class of his own. He's the distinguished head of my department...In other words, we may work in the same office, but there might as well be an ocean between us. It's actually a commercial of his that made me want to work here. It's been six years since I got the job, and I'm still nervous around him I'm about to bow, my cheeks burning, when..."Morning, Arabella." He walks on before I get the answer out of my mouth. He heads to the elevator, and just like that, he disappears. What just happened? He said my name...Why?

Cindy runs over "Uh, Arabella!" Judging by how she can't contain her excitement, I'd say she witnessed what just happened. "Did Noctis just talk to you?!" she asked shocked. "It wasn't talking so much as.. just, saying hello, "I answered. "Are you sure? Why single you out? He didn't call anyone else by name. Tell me something happened last night at the bar!" she exclaimed. "Nothing happened!" I replied. Wait, but... Noctis WAS at the bar, wasn't he? He wasn't the only one. If I remember correctly...

 _ **Flashback to the night before:**_  
The ceremony for a prestigious ad award was tonight, and we were in attendance. Caelum  & Associates employees came here for drinks after. Wow...The agency's stars from all departments are here... I should say hello. I'm a little nervous, though... Maybe I'll ask Cindy to come with me. I'm about to leave my little corner, glass in hand when..."Arabella. Mind if I have some of that wine?" Noctis asked. "Oh...It's all yours!" I answered. He smiles brightly as he pours the wine into his glass. What an elegant man...Elegant, and yet with off-the-charts sex appeal...Oh, no...My hearts beating really fast now...I down what's left of the wine in my glass in a attempt to hide my nervousness.

Noctis opens his eyes just a little wider. Then without a word, he pours me another glass. THE Noctis Lucis Caelum is pouring me a glass of wine. How is this not a dream...? Okay, I shouldn't be this excited. I didn't just start at the company yesterday, after all. I take another sip as I try to keep cool. And I see what I think is a hint of a smile playing on Noctis's lips... Between being happy and being nervous, I accidentally drank too much. And then...

_**Back to the present:** _

Cindy's voice brings me back to now "Helloooo! Arabella? Are you listening? I looked at her "Oh, sorry..." She looked at me "Geez, you're spacey. How late did you stay out last night?" Surprised I asked "How late did I...? Did you go home before me?" She got kinda offended "Oh my Gods. You don't even remember that? Everyone was all, "Woo-hoo! Let's go do karaoke? But YOU said, I'm gonna stay here a little longer and stayed at the bar."

"I don't remember any of it...Was I the only one who stayed?" She smiled "No, there were others. Noctis, for one. Gladiolus Amicitia, from Account Planning. That famous copywriter Prompto Argentum...and Dr. Ignis Scientia. It was only you and those four left at the bar, so I thought, you know, something might've happened." I shook my head "Well, nothing did." I try to laugh off Cindy's comment, but I don't fake it very well. Considering the situation this morning, there's no question: "something" most definitely happened. And the odds are good that one of those four guys was the man in the hotel room with me this morning...But...which one?!

If the man I was with last night really is one of those four men...Things would get awkward for me here if people found out. Same old office. I arrive at my desk and get to work on my in-progress storyboard. But last night is all I can think about. Why would this guy decide to pick me up? Unless, I was the one who put the moves on him? I so can't imagine me doing that...!

"Hey, looks like it's coming along, "says my boss. A slap on my shoulder brings me back to earth. Without realizing it, I managed to finish about 90 percent of the storyboards. He's right...It's coming along nicely. Even, when everything else is a mess, work seems to be the one thing I can do right. That's kind of sad... "Is there anything you're unsure about" asked my boss Cor Leonis. "Yeah, actually...The protagonist's last line. I can't decide between these three choices. I want to go with the third one, but one and two might be clearer, "I answered. "Hmm. The third one's not bad...But it might not be simple enough for a 15 second commercial, "Mr. Leonis said looking over my work.

My boss looks up and calls over a man who's walking by. Hey. Prompto, "calls Mr. Leonis. "Yes?" answers Prompto. Oh yeah. He's the one who's famous for his ad copy...Oh, no. Wait! Prompto Argentum. He's one of the guys from yesterday! "I know that you're busy, but could you take a look at these storyboards?" asked Mr. Leonis. After giving me a good stare, Prompto looks down at the storyboard in his hands. "What's the trouble?" Prompto asks Mr. Leonis. "She's stuck on the last line. Which of these three do you like?" asked Mr. Leonis. "The third one, "answered Prompto. "Interesting. Why's that?" asked Mr. Leonis. "It's the one that presents the creator's vision most clearly. This IS what you're trying to say, isn't it?" Prompto asked me. "Yes it is." Wow. How did he know...?

"Then you can stop debating. Stay true to your initial inspiration. A commercial with no message is meaningless, and worthless, "Prompto says giving me a little smile. "You all set then, Arabella?" asked Mr. Leonis. "Yeah...I'll finish it up." Mr. Leonis smiled "Great. Bring it to me when you're done." My boss returns to his desk, and I let out a sigh of relief. Good. I can get this done today after all. Not only that, the star of the creative department complimented me...I thank Prompto. "Not a problem, "Prompto says starting to walk away but stops abruptly. "So, hey. Do you have an aversion to picking up your phone? A phone allergy perhaps?" he asks me. "Sorry?" I answer.

The phone...Could he be talking about when my phone wouldn't stop ringing this morning? Does that mean that Prompto is the one I was with last night?! If it was Prompto...I wonder what kind of face he makes when he leans in for a kiss...His lips look soft. Oh, Gods. This isn't what I should be thinking about! I have to find out the truth. I can't believe I might have slept with a co-worker. This is bad. I screwed up big this time. "I won't tolerate screw-ups like this!" I practically jump out of my skin when I hear the words. I cautiously look to see who's talking... "If there might be a single mistake in this data, you have to redo the whole thing. You call this research? Do you know the first thing about research?" asked Gladiolus Amicitia. "I'm so sorry...I'll redo it, "answered one of my co-workers. "Bring it to me in 30 minutes," Gladio says. In a meeting area in the corner of the room, Gladio berates a member of his staff. It's not for nothing that he's known here by the names like "Evil Exec" and "Data Devil."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife right now. Gladio Amiticia was one of the final four, too. Well, I can rule him out at least. One-night stands aren't exactly his MO... When he said, "I won't tolerate screw-ups." I thought he was talking about me and nearly had a heart attack. On my way to another department for a meeting "This can't be good for my heart, "I said quietly thinking no one was around. "Someone's having heart trouble?" I'm breathless when I see the man walking towards me in the hall. Dr. Ignis Scientia, the company's in-house doctor! He's another candidate, but it seems unlikely... "You're not feeling well?" he asked me. "Oh, no...I was just a little surprised is all, "I answer. "You're looking pale, "he says. Dr. Scientia looks me up and down, a knowing expression on his face. "You were with a man last night, and it's making you this tired?" Dr Scientia says still looking at me.

"WHAT?!" How could he know that!? "And you're wondering how I could have possibly known that. Looks like I got everything right. Don't you think you and I make a good team, "Dr. Scientia says the words meaningfully and takes a step forward, closing the gap between us. "A good team...? Hey, you're really close..." He smiles "We'll talk more another time." He leaves me with a cryptic smile, then rushes off...That IS what he meant by "good team, "right?! The guy I was with...was Dr. Scientia?!

The meeting ends, and I get in the elevator. When I do, there's one person already inside. Gladio. I'm stuck in the elevator with him. It's twice as scary as usual after seeing his lecture earlier today. I do my best not to make eye contact, and keep my eyes on the floor indicator up top. That's weird...I get the feeling he's staring at me... I look over. Gladio inches closer. He reaches his hand toward me before I can respond. What...What's going on?! I instinctively shut my eyes. The moment I do, I can feel something brushing my collar... "Your buttons are off, "he says. I look down at my shirt, and it's true. I skipped a buttonhole. It's 'cause I got dressed in such a hurry this morning. I totally didn't notice. That's embarrassing...I quickly redo the buttons before anyone else joins us. Then, the elevator stops on the Account Planning floor, and its doors open. I thank him but Gladio gets off quick. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I know it's my imagination, but it's like I can still feel his hand on my shirt collar...I didn't think it could be possible, but...maybe Gladio really COULD be the guy...?! I mean, I can't even imagine him in that context. Despite my internal narrative, a picture of Gladio in bed floats into my mind...Gladio in bed is...really intense. Passionate, like a devil...Ugh, what's the matter with me...? I'm making everything about THAT. Get a grip, Brown...!!

At lunch Cindy asked "Don't you think that there is something thrilling about an office romance?" My friend from childhood, Nyx Ulric answered before me "You're alone in this." Me on the other hand had nothing to say. Cindy calls a office romance thrilling! I've been nervous and on edge all morning. Clearly, I can't just go about my work like nothing happened. I have to find out the facts. But in the end, I didn't learn anything...

Far from it. I didn't so much as have contact with any of the men on the list all afternoon. Unable to concentrate on work, I bolted as soon as it was time to leave, even though I normally stay later. Maybe if I go the bar where we had the party last night, I can find some clue. Desperate and clutching at straws at this point, I start to head to the bar. I arrive at the bar in question. I open the door. The bartender, a man a few years young than me, is the same one from the last night. He smiles "Welcome." Holy cow...That's one cute smile...There's a special energy about him that grabs hold of me as I take a seat at the bar. "I, um, was here last night." He nods his head "You were with that group." I smile "That's right. And I, well...Can you remember if...if I went home with someone?" The bartender fixes his eyes on mine. And I think I catch a flicker of something in them..."You give me too much credit. I'm not THAT observant." I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah...It was worth a try."

He apologized "I'm sorry." The brief answer is a letdown. It's disappointing, learning that I'll find no clues here, but a part of me is relieved, too. I want to know who it was, but I'm also scared to face the facts...How long is this going to go on for? Yep. One-night stands are clearly not for me. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He gives me a bright smile "It's quite alright." Then he slides me a drink "Oh, I haven't ordered a drink yet..." He puts the cocktail in front of me even though I haven't yet ordered anything. He points to the corner "It's from that man over there."

Noctis?! I've been so focused on identifying my guy that I didn't pay attention to who else is in the bar. Noctis shows me a friendly smile, then slowly walks over "Waiting for someone?" Surprised I almost couldn't speak "No..." He smiles "In that case, mind if I join you?" I shake my head "Oh...Of course not!" He smiles softly, then sits down in the seat next to me. I can't believe I bumped into Noctis here...and that we're, talking just me and him...But, he could be the guy from last night. I haven't crossed him off my list yet. If the man was Noctis...Oh, no. He might be disappointed in me. Thinking I'm the kind of woman who gets drunk and sleeps with a man...I can't even look him the eye...My mind is all over the place. In contrast, Noctis coolly sips his drink. The sophisticated gesture mesmerized me...

"You're here all alone at this hour. Puts certain ideas in a man's head. That is, of course, were I not your employer." He calls over the bartender "Can I get other one of these?" The bartender hands him another brandy. I can't tell if he's joking or for real. But, it is just the two of us...Maybe I should ask him...about what's been on my mind all day. I find the courage and start to speak "Um. About yesterday." I keep eyes on him so that I don't miss even the slightest change in his expression. "Did I...do something?" He looks at me unsure "Do something?" I continue "I...was really drunk, and...I made a mistake...I can't go into detail. But, I've been thinking about it all day." He frowns slightly "A mistake? Can I ask you a question?" Noctis puts his glass down and turns his body toward me. "Are you certain it was a mistake? Was this incident such a bad thing?"

I bask in the afterglow and catch my breath. The pleasant exhaustion. A feeling of satisfaction unlike anything I've felt before...This feels heavenly. I stretched out on the bed...The man's fingers stroke my hair. His hand moves slowly, like he's comforting a child. How does this feel so good...? I can't remember the last time I felt like this...His strong arms pull me close and wrap me up in an embrace. I bury my face in his broad chest, then slowly close my eyes...The last time a man left me feeling that satisfied...Actually, I don't think anyone ever has. The pure bliss I felt, from my head to my toes...

Noctis smiles roguishly "Apparently not. The look on your face. It's not a bad look on you. I've wanted you ever since last night." I was shocked he wants me? Noctis's phone chimes "That's me. Excuse me." Noctis looks at his phone's screen and sighs a little. "It's work. I have to head back to the office. What about you? he asks me standing up. "I'll stay here a little longer." He waves "Okay. I'll see you."

After Noctis exits the bar. I go over the series if events in my mind as I trace the edge of my glass with my finger. Noctis is right...I've been so anxious about it, but it WASN'T bad. Maybe it wasn't a mistake...The satisfaction I felt in his arms. And the feeling of bliss that I can't even express in words. It comes back to me. This is crazy. I'm having feelings like this about a man, and I don't even know what he looks like...My own heart baffles me...Now it's my phone that chimes. Don't tell me they're calling me in now, too...Whoa! I yelp the second I see the screen. It the same number that called me this morning. A short text. Oh Gods...I'm scared to look...But I know that if I don't look, the torture will only continue. I prepare myself and open the text. "I want to see you again tonight." And my heart gives a little skip when my eyes fall on the name at the end of the message. This...is who I spent the night with?! -Noctis Lucis Caelum-


End file.
